


An Imblance Of The Inner Ear

by elaine



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-10
Updated: 1999-04-10
Packaged: 2018-11-10 20:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11133768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaine/pseuds/elaine
Summary: When Ben gets sick, someone has to look after him... Ray gets the job.





	An Imblance Of The Inner Ear

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
An  
Imbalance Of The Inner Ear

# An Imbalance of the Inner Ear

Ray pulled over to the curb and waited, leaving the Riv's engine idling. It was 6:59, Fraser was expecting him at 7:00. If Fraser came out at 7:01, Ray would put his watch back, the Mountie was such a stickler for punctuality. At 7:05 Ray turned off the engine and went into the Consulate. He knew his watch couldn't be that far out, something must be wrong. He raced up the stairs. 

Ben was in his office, shirtsleeves rolled up, head bent over some papers. He looked up and then glanced down at his watch. Ray thought he looked a little disoriented. 

"Ray, I'm sorry! I must have lost track of the time." 

"You Benny? They must be pretty exciting files." Ray took a closer look at them. They were invoices. 

Ben stood up, hesitated a moment, then went to get his brown uniform jacket. Locking the office behind him, he followed Ray down the stairs and out to the Riv. 

*

On the drive to Fraser's apartment, Ray noticed that his friend was unusually quiet. Not that Ray couldn't talk enough for both of them, but normally Benny managed to get in a few remarks. Stopping at a red light, he glanced over to his passenger who was just lifting a hand to rub his forehead, his eyes squeezed shut. Benny definitely looked paler than he should. 

"You OK, Benny?" 

"I'm fine Ray, my eyes are just a little tired from the paperwork" 

"Maybe you need glasses." 

"Perhaps." 

The lights changed and Ray turned his attention to driving, wanting to take what Benny had told him at face value, but suspecting there was something wrong. 

"You know, you don't have to do this." He glanced across at Benny again. 

"It's all right Ray, I know how much going to this game means to you." 

"Yeah, but you don't have to come if you're not up to it. I can go by myself." 

"I'll be fine." Ben was getting a little irritated, he hated having to admit, even to himself that he wasn't feeling well. He wished Ray would just leave it alone. 

But by the time they reached his apartment building he was feeling worse. 

"I think I will stay home tonight, Ray. If you don't mind." 

"Course I don't mind." It was a lie, but he was getting increasingly worried by Benny's willingness to admit that he was sick. "Need any help?" 

"No. An early night is all I need. Will I see you tomorrow?" 

"Sure, pick you up at eight?" 

"Thank you kindly." 

Ben opened the door and swung one leg out. It was a struggle for him to lean over enough to clear the low door frame then straighten. He felt suddenly dizzy and nauseous. 

*

A hand was slapping his face far from gently. 

"Come on Benny, speak to me." Ray sounded worried, so he made an effort to open his eyes. He recognised the hallway of his apartment building with some difficulty, as it seemed to be swaying. 

Satisfied for the moment, Ray continued to drag his friend along the hallway, supporting him with an arm around his waist. Finally they reached the apartment. 

"Its a good thing you don't have any locks, Benny" he managed to gasp as he headed for the bed. 

Once he was lying down, Ben began to feel a little better. Still, he was content to relax and allow Ray to remove his shoes and jacket. When the gentle hands began to unbutton his trousers, he managed a vague protest. 

"Quiet Benny, someone's got to put you to bed. Looks like I'm elected" Ray continued to undress him down to his T-shirt and boxers, then covered him with a light blanket. He walked over to the window, pulling out his cell phone. Benny wasn't going to like this, but he was going to call a doctor. His own, since Benny never seemed to get sick. Until now. That was what worried him the most. 

*

A knock on the door roused Ben from a light doze. He heard Ray's footsteps (he'd recognise them anywhere, no matter what state he was in), and then his voice. Another, unfamiliar voice answered. He frowned. Footsteps, two sets this time, approached the bed. He opened his eyes. Ray and a stranger were standing on either side of the bed looking down at him. Ray looked worried. 

"Benny, this is Dr Chambers, he's my doctor. I asked him to come over and check you out." 

"There's really no need, Ray. I told you I just needed some sleep." Ben pushed himself up on one elbow, was assailed by a wave of dizziness and dropped back to the bed. 

"Yeah, well pardon me if I don't believe you." 

Dr Chambers moved closer to the bed. "Since I'm here, would you mind if I examined you, Mr. Fraser?" 

Put like that, Ben felt that it would be impolite to refuse, though he was very tempted. He nodded slightly and immediately wished he hadn't. 

Dr Chambers sat on the edge of the bed, taking a thermometer out of his bag and popping it in Ben's mouth. He took Ben's left wrist between his fingers and began to take his pulse. Once that was done, he took the reading from the thermometer and put it away. 

"You have a slight temperature and elevated pulse. What other symptoms have you experienced, Mr. Fraser?" 

"He fainted" came a voice from the other side of the bed, before Ben had a chance to speak. 

"Ah! Any nausea?" 

"Yes." Ben was determined to speak for himself. 

"Hmmm." 

Firm hands probed Ben's throat, under the jawline. Then the doctor drew down the blanket and slid Ben's T-shirt up almost to his chin. He examined the glands under Ben's arms, then he pulled the blanket down even further and unbuttoned the waistband of Ben's shorts. Ray flushed and looked away, while Ben examined the ceiling directly above his head in minute detail. After a moment the blanket was drawn back up to waist level. 

"Your glands are swollen." The two men released breaths they hadn't known they'd been holding in. 

"Ray, would you mind supporting Mr. Fraser while I examine him?" Dr Chambers was taking a stethoscope out of his bag. 

Ray slid an arm under Ben's shoulders, helping him sit upright. Their faces were only inches apart, but they were both still feeling too embarrassed to look at each other at such close proximity. Dr Chambers lifted the back of Ben's T-shirt and examined the muscular back. He frowned. 

"What's this?" 

Ray tensed. 

"It was an accident." Ben's voice was calm. He looked into Ray's troubled eyes, his own serene. His lips moved into a faint smile and Ray's lips relaxed into an even fainter answering one. 

Dr Chambers was not exactly satisfied with his answer, but didn't press it. He put the stethoscope to Ben's back, moving it around and then listened to his chest. Finally he took an otoscope from his bag and used it to peer inside Ben's ears. 

"You can lie down now." 

Ray eased Ben back and hastily pulled up the blanket, which had slipped quite low. 

"You have a virus. It's quite prevalent right now. It affects the inner ear, which is why you get dizzy whenever you stand up. Usually, it lasts for about a week." Dr Chambers was tidying his instruments away. 

"So what are you gonna give him for it?" Ray got in before Ben had a chance to speak. 

"There's no treatment. You'll just have to stay in bed as much as possible, Mr. Fraser." 

This time Ben managed to get in first. "Thank you kindly, Dr Chambers." 

The doctor nodded and turned to leave, closely followed by Ray. Ben could hear him protesting as they walked down the hallway. 

"You mean you're not going to give him anything? What kind of doctor are you anyway?" 

"The one who delivered you, Raymond." 

Ben grinned. 

*

He wasn't grinning a few hours later. He'd put up with Ray fussing around him and complaining about the doctor. He hadn't minded much when Ray had spilled hot chicken soup ("It's good for you Benny.") on his chest, the T-shirt took the brunt of that. He'd even been grateful in an irritated kind of way when Ray had rushed around all the neighbours asking for extra pillows to prop up his friend. Now Ray was threatening to stay the night. 

It's really not necessary Ray. I don't have to stay in bed all the time, just "as much as possible"." 

"Are you sure Benny? What if you need something during the night?" 

"Then I'll just have to manage without you. There is one thing you could do for me before you go... but I don't like to ask. " 

"What? I can do anything you need." 

"I need to go to the bathroom." 

"Oh." 

It wasn't really that bad. Ray got him as far as the door and was firmly dismissed. Ben thought he detected a look of relief on his friend's face. Once Ben was back in the bed, Ray was easily convinced to leave, but not without threatening to return in the morning. He didn't hear the huge sigh of relief when the door had closed behind him. 

*

Next morning Ray was back bright and early with a huge basket full of goodies prepared by his mother for her "poor, sick boy" - and a bag full of clothing and toiletries. The pleased smile was wiped off his face when he entered the apartment to find Benny already up and dressed in uniform pants and white T-shirt. Even worse Benny was, very carefully, pulling on his boots and lacing them. That meant red serge, which almost certainly meant guard duty. Ray exploded. 

"Are you nuts? You're supposed to be staying in bed!" 

"Well, Ray, the virus is only affecting my inner ear. You see there are fine cilia, or hairs, if you will, inside the ear canal which are affected by the motion of the fluid inside the canal. The virus is simply producing the symptoms most commonly experienced by those who suffer from motion sickness. I'm sure that if I'm careful, I can perform my normal duties." 

"Oh sure, you could always stop any intruders by falling over in front of them. With any luck they'll trip over you." 

"There's no need to be sarcastic Ray." 

Finally, after a long and fruitless argument, Ray capitulated reluctantly, agreeing to drive Ben to work only because he said he would walk if necessary. They drove to the Consulate in a resentful silence. 

Once they arrived, Ben expected that Ray would drive off in a huff, but he sat in the Riv, waiting. Ben disappeared into the building. A few minutes later, at exactly nine o'clock, he took up position outside the door of the Consulate. Ray looked at his watch, he'd give the pig-headed idiot five minutes before he fell flat on his face. 

Ten minutes later he was still waiting. Benny looked like he'd been turned to stone, but Ray could see a sheen of sweat on his face in spite of the chill breeze. He almost missed the finale. A car roared off from the curb opposite, tyres squealing and Ray turned his head to watch. When he turned back a moment later Benny was toppling forward, knees buckling. Ray burst out of the Riv, but not in time to catch him. He dropped to his knees beside the still form to check that Benny wasn't badly hurt, shaking his head in reluctant admiration at his friend's determination. Somehow the Mountie had managed to stay at attention as he fell. 

*

There wasn't any problem in convincing Benny that he should go home. Especially after the Dragon Lady came down to find out what all the shouting (mostly Ray's) was about. In fact she ordered Benny to take a week's sick leave. Ray was feeling very pleased with himself as he supported his friend up the stairs to the apartment. He'd called into the precinct and arranged to spend the week at Benny's, catching up on paperwork for the whole department. A typewriter would be delivered along with a stack of files. Normally he hated paperwork, but it wasn't often he got the better of Benny and he wanted to be around to make the most of the situation. 

Benny was still sulking. Ray watched him as he struggled to get out of the form fitting red serge tunic and pull off his precious boots. He didn't offer to assist, if Benny needed help all he had to do was ask. When he was settled in the bed Ray sauntered over. 

"So, Benny, how about I heat you up some nice chicken soup?" 

*

The sound of slow, hesitant tapping insinuated itself into Ben's consciousness and he opened his eyes just a fraction to observe Ray hunched over the typewriter. He'd offered to give Ray typing lessons two days ago and had been indignantly refused on the grounds that he already knew how to type. He suppressed a smile and turned his head away, not ready to let Ray know he was awake. 

Ben allowed his mind to drift lazily over the events of the last few days. It hadn't been as bad as he'd feared. When there was just the two of them Ray seemed to quieten down somehow. They'd talked a lot, about nothing in particular, in ways they hadn't since... Ben frowned... since he'd been in hospital after Ray shot him. A vague memory came back. He'd been hazy with drugs and Ray, still full of guilt, had been talking about rebuilding the cabin. Something about axes... He didn't really remember what they'd said, but the feeling of closeness they'd shared still had the power to warm him. And then, after they'd both recovered, they'd gone back to the old, joking friendship, neither allowing the other to get too close. It was good to feel that closeness again. Ben smiled and allowed himself to slip back into a light doze. 

*

Ray slipped the last form from the typewriter. He would have liked to give a triumphant cheer, but that would wake Benny. He looked over at the sleeping figure in the bed. It had been easier than he'd expected to spend 24 hours a day with Benny, and the nursing side of it hadn't been much. Of course there was the first time he'd had to help Benny take a bath... They'd both emerged rather red faced and hadn't been able to look each other in the eyes for about an hour afterwards. Compared with that, everything else had been a breeze. 

A sigh and a slight movement from the bed drew his attention, and he went over and perched carefully on the edge. Asleep, his hair ruffled, Benny was a picture of angelic perfection... where did that come from, he thought, startled for a moment and then forgot about it as he continued to watch his friend sleep. He still hadn't come to terms with the overwhelming need he felt to protect Benny whenever he was hurt or sick, but he didn't question it. Isn't that what friends are for? 

God, he's beautiful. 

Ray nearly jumped out of his skin. Why am I thinking like this? He's my friend... But he is so beautiful... 

Almost as if he had been waiting for his cue, Benny's eyes flickered and opened. He smiled sleepily up at Ray, blinking. 

"I love you Benny." 

Had he really said that? Terrified of Benny's likely response Ray prepared to flee, but Benny simply reached up a hand to touch his cheek. He was drowning in that blue gaze. Falling, literally. Benny's arms enfolding him, Ray buried his face in the hollow of his shoulder. 

* 

For a long time they just stayed like that, Benny's cheek resting against his temple, content to be close, feeling each other's warmth, breathing each other's scent. Benny hadn't said a single word, and suddenly Ray needed to hear him say something, anything. He slipped out of Benny's arms and raised himself up on one elbow, searching his face. Benny lifted his hand again to Ray's cheek and let it slide up over his close cropped hair, drawing him down again. His lips were warm, soft... tasting of... of... ...coherent thought became an impossibility. 

Somehow Ray found himself lying on the bed next to Benny, in his arms, their lips almost touching. Blue eyes that were disturbingly close, disturbingly intent... just plain disturbing... stared into his from an inch away. A gentle hand stroked his hair. 

"Soft." Benny's quiet voice startled him. 

"What's that?" 

"Your hair, Ray, it's soft. I always thought it would be more bristly" 

"You thought about it a lot, Benny?" 

"Well... a little." 

They smiled at each other, while Benny's hand continued its movement. Ray cleared his throat, needing to say something just to ease the intensity of what was happening between them. 

"I wouldn't have done it, if it didn't feel good to touch. Women go crazy for it, you know." 

Instantly Ray regretted his words. He cursed himself. How could he have said anything so stupid? But Benny's hand hesitated only for an instant then resumed its caress. His eyes crinkled at the corners. 

"Is it - what you do you call it? - a "chick magnet", Ray?" 

"Yeah." 

They both began to giggle helplessly, releasing the tension. Ray sobered first. He wiped away tears of laughter from Benny's cheeks and kissed him thoroughly, his tongue sliding between parted lips, exploring the depths of Benny's mouth. Benny's passionate response caught him by surprise, by the time the kiss ended they were both breathing fast. He let his fingers travel over Benny's face, gently exploring, following the trail they blazed with his lips and tongue while Benny's hand roamed over his head down to the nape of his neck, inside the collar of his shirt. The other hand was stroking along his spine, down to the curve in the lower back. Any uncertainty he'd had about this had dissipated. He kissed the pale column of Benny's throat, moving slowly down to the sensitive hollow at the base, feeling an urgent need to touch more of him. 

He slid his hands under the blanket, searching for the hem of Benny's T-shirt, ducking beneath to the warm skin it covered. Benny moaned under his breath, his hands tightening on Ray's body. This was all the encouragement Ray needed, he drew back far enough to be able to lift the T-shirt and peel it off, but was caught unprepared at the sight of Benny bare-chested and gorgeous, his face flushed with passion. Ray had to struggle for control before he could touch him. Benny wet his lips and tried to speak, but had to swallow hard before he could get a word out. 

"Ray, oh God... Ray..." 

"Shhh..." 

Benny's hands were pressed up against his chest. He leaned forward enough to kiss him, hard and fast, then drew back again and began to unbutton his own shirt. His hands were trembling, making it difficult until Benny took over. As soon as Benny had undone the last button, Ray ducked his head and began to kiss the pale chest while Benny slid the shirt off his shoulders and then peeled off his undershirt. He gasped at the first touch of 

Benny's hands on his bare back, then relaxed into the caress while allowing his own hands, lips, tongue to explore the other man's body. When his lips brushed against a taut nipple, Ray heard Benny give a long drawn-out groan that drew a responsive shudder from his own body. He closed his mouth around the tip, sucking urgently, feeling the desperate pounding of Benny's heart against his lips. 

Ray's hand moved over Benny's chest, tracing the arc of the ribcage and sliding down to the flatness of his abdomen and belly. The muscles contracted sharply at his touch. He allowed himself to linger there a moment and then to move even lower. Benny took hold of his hand, linking their fingers together and Ray obediently halted his advance. His hand was lifted away and carried to Benny's mouth. First a lingering kiss in the palm, then his fingers were gently sucked, one by one. Benny's tongue slid up between his index and middle fingers and caressed the junction sending shivers through Ray's body, then the captured hand was returned to its previous position. Ray had been torn between prolonging the pleasure he was already experiencing and moving on, but now the issue was resolved for him as Benny guided his hand lower. 

The surface under his fingers was different somehow. It was a measure of his desire hazed state that it took a measurable amount of time for Ray to realise that he was touching Benny's shorts. He found the button at the waist, remembering suddenly Benny's examination by Dr Chambers and their embarrassment. He grinned to himself, this time Benny was going to get an examination he'd never forget. The button slipped free and Ray's hand sought and found the fine line of dark hair running from navel to groin. His fingers trailed downwards bypassing for the moment other, more obvious, attractions to toy with the damp tangle of curls. 

Benny shuddered and cried out, his hips arcing involuntarily as Ray cupped his balls in his hand, running his thumb gently over the sensitive surface. Ray silenced him with his mouth, prolonging the kiss until they either had to stop or pass out from lack of air. All the while his hand had been stroking the quivering shaft of Benny's erection and now Benny was teetering on the edge. His hands had fallen away from Ray's body and were clutching at the sheet beneath him, his head was thrown back exposing the taut column of his throat and his eyes were screwed shut. They opened at Ray's hesitation, staring wildly, the pupils dilated. He was unrecognisable as the calm, self-possessed man that Ray had grown to love. 

"Shhh, Benny... it's OK, shhh..." 

There was no response except for a series of uncontrollable tremors. Ray pulled aside the blankets that still covered the lower half of Benny's body and without any finesse took his cock into his mouth, more than a little scared and wanting only to end this. It didn't take long. Benny's hips plunged wildly upwards driving his cock deeply into Ray's mouth, half choking him, and coming almost immediately. Ray was left shaking, almost in tears. He let the cock slip from his mouth and simply rested his forehead on Benny's thigh, wondering how things could have gotten so out of control. He could hear Benny's ragged breathing even above the pounding of his own heart. 

Slowly, both subsided. Ray lifted his head and stared into Benny's eyes across the length of his body. They appeared to be sane. He managed to lift himself and move so that they were face to face, meeting Benny's worried look. Benny wrapped his arms around Ray and held him tightly. 

"I'm sorry Ray... so sorry..." 

For once, there was nothing that Ray could say. He didn't even realise he was crying until he felt Benny brushing the wetness away from his cheeks. 

*

Ben drew Ray closer against his chest, caressing him gently and murmuring reassurances. He was still in a state of shock at what had happened, but his first concern was for Ray, trembling uncontrollably in his arms. 

When at last the tremors eased Ben took Ray's face in one hand and raised his chin so he could see him properly. He couldn't find the words he needed, so he kissed Ray as gently as he could and used a corner of the sheet to wipe away the tears. Ray smiled weakly at him, his mouth still trembling a little. Ben kissed him again and then his wet lashes, his eyes, even the bridge of his nose. Ray slipped his arms around Ben's chest and, encouraged by this, Ben allowed his mouth to explore the contours of his lover's face, keeping everything light and gentle. As Ray slowly relaxed against him, Ben began to caress his shoulder, moving down his arm, up again and over his ribs, his back. Finally Ray moved his head so he could meet Ben's lips and then sighed, whispering his name. 

"Are you all right Ray? Did I hurt you?" 

"You scared the hell out of me. What happened Benny?" 

"I don't know. I've never experienced anything like that before. I hope to God I never will again" 

"You and me both, Benny." 

"What can I do to make it up to you Ray?" 

Ray smiled, "you could make love to me... Just don't get carried away this time, OK?" 

"Are you sure?" Ben's nervousness was obvious. 

"I'll take the chance... " Ray enveloped him in a hug and kissed him soundly, his tongue sliding between Ben's lips, exploring his mouth. Ben responded carefully, still afraid that he might go over the edge again. Slowly he intensified his caresses, realising that Ray was still very aroused from the earlier, disastrous, lovemaking. This time, he was determined that it should be perfect for Ray, whatever the cost to himself in self control. 

Ben let his lips roam slowly down Ray's throat, licked the sensitive hollow at the base, releasing a moan from Ray, and moved on to his shoulder. The slender bones beneath the skin seemed unbearably fragile and he moved away from there, nuzzling the fine hairs on Ray's chest, blindly seeking the nipple. Once there, he lingered, his tongue sending sweet hot pleasure through Ray's body. 

Ray was shivering with desire, his hands urging Ben onwards, his body arcing in response to every touch of Ben's hands. Still Ben hesitated. 

"Benny... please... you're killing me..." Ray could hardly get the words out. 

"Are you sure, Ray?" But the only response was a moan of frustrated pleasure. 

Ben loosened the belt around Ray's waist. A trembling hand grabbed his and drew it down to the erection clearly outlined beneath the cloth. Ben caressed it lightly before disengaging his hand to resume undressing Ray, a task that was not easily achieved, since he got not the slightest help. Finally it was done, and Ben drew Ray against him, pressing their bodies closely together, as Ray began to move in an insistent rhythm. Ben let his hand slide down Ray's side, over prominent ribs, narrow waist and hips to his thigh and then between. He parted Ray's thighs, slipping one of his own between them. Ray immediately began to press down against him, his cock driving along Ben's thigh, pounding into his groin. Ben urged Ray on with firm hands on his buttocks, shifting him so that their cocks were rubbing together, generating an exquisite friction. Ben had not expected to become so quickly aroused again and had to struggle to delay his orgasm until Ray was satisfied. For a moment he thought he would fail, then Ray threw back his head and cried aloud. Ben felt the pulsing of Ray's cock as he came, and allowed himself to join the plunge. 

*

Ray lay with his eyes closed, listening to Benny's quiet breathing. He had no desire or, for the moment, strength, to move. The sun was warm on his body, a caress as light as Benny's touch. He'd never felt so good in his life. Even Benny's strange behaviour was becoming an increasingly distant memory compared to their lovemaking this afternoon. If this is what he's like when he's sick... Ray smiled inside. 

After a while, though, the need to see, to touch his newfound love became too strong to ignore. Ray carefully raised himself and looked down at Benny's sleeping face. Free now to acknowledge his love, he examined every feature, committing each one to his memory against the times when they would have to be apart. Benny shifted a little and sighed in his sleep and Ray was amused, glancing downwards, to see that he was becoming aroused. But Ray didn't want him to wake. Benny needed to rest if he was going to recover from the virus, and resting would be the last thing on their minds if Benny woke. 

Once again Ray was struck by his instinctive urge to protect this man, even though Benny was the most self sufficient person he knew. It was a trait he seemed to share with half the women in Chicago, he thought. The other half, just wanted to get him into bed. Well, he could understand that too. Ray grinned, suddenly feeling very pleased with himself. There would be a lot of very angry women if they were found out, and top of the list would be his sister Francesca... 

Ray yawned hugely, and, making a last (for the moment, anyway) quick inspection of Benny's more... memorable... features, laid down alongside Benny's body. He snuggled up closer, slid his arm around Benny's waist and carefully rested his head against Benny's shoulder. Benny shifted in his sleep, but didn't wake and Ray relaxed again, breathing in the scent of his lover's body. Maybe there's something to this sniffing thing that Benny does after all... he thought as he drifted off. 

*

The door of the apartment swung open and Elaine backed in with her arms full of files. As she cleared the door she turned, looking over towards the table where Ray's typewriter was sitting. No sign of Ray, probably he was goofing off somewhere. Last time she'd brought files around he'd been asleep in the armchair by Fraser's bed. She put the files down on the table, quietly, since the lack of welcome seemed to indicate that they must both be asleep. They were. Asleep. Lying in eachothers arms. Naked. She leaned back against the table, her mind reeling. She'd never seen anything between them that hinted at this. 

It was hard to drag her eyes away from Fraser's body. He was even more beautiful than her most heated imaginings and his position, sprawled on his back, left nothing to the imagination. By comparison Ray was nothing to write home about. Lying curled against his lover, Ray looked dark and scrawny beside Fraser's pale splendour. Next to any other man his wiry elegance would be more than adequately attractive. Elaine shook her head sharply to clear her thoughts. She had to get out before they woke. 

It was too late. Ray's eyes were open, a moment later they fixed on her, nearly bugging out of their sockets. He glanced down at Fraser, concern on his face, but the Mountie was still sleeping. He tried to find something to cover their bodies but all the sheets and blankets were scattered on the floor. Elaine took pity on him, picking up a light rug and tossing it on the bed. Ray spread it over Fraser and leaned over the side of the bed to grab a crumpled T-shirt to put on. He couldn't find the rest of his clothing in the tangled heap, so he pulled one of the sheets around his waist and got off the bed, most of the sheet dragging behind him. He glared at Elaine and jerked his head towards the door. 

In the hallway he turned on her, grabbing her arm roughly. The fact that he had to clutch the sheet around his waist did nothing to dispel his air of menace. 

"I'd better not be hearing any stories going around the precinct when I get back." 

"You won't, but not for your sake. I just wouldn't want to hurt Fraser." Elaine was getting angry too. 

The hand on her arm dropped away. Ray stepped back, his face resuming its normal bland, hide anything expression. "That's OK then." 

"Oh is it?" Elaine asked, rubbing her arm. She'd have bruises where he'd held her. She eyed him resentfully. 

"I don't care what you think of me, but I'll do anything I have to, to stop Benny being hurt." He paused, "I'm sorry Elaine." 

His protectiveness towards his lover touched her and she smiled at him. "You don't have to worry about me, but you guys should be more careful. The door wasn't even locked." 

"That's because Benny doesn't have a lock." 

"That figures." 

They grinned at each other, united for a moment in exasperation at the wonderful weirdness of their favourite Mountie. Elaine sighed. 

"I've got to go. Can you get the files you've finished?" 

"Sure." Ray disappeared into the apartment and was back in a moment, struggling to hold the files and keep his sheet from slipping. Elaine rescued them both from further embarrassment by grabbing the files off him and retreating down the hallway at speed. 

*

Ben watched from under his lashes as Ray trailed into the apartment wearing a too large T-shirt and a sheet. He tripped over the bottom of the sheet, cursed under his breath and hitched it up higher. 

"Where have you been Ray?" 

Ray almost jumped out of his skin and the sheet slipped to a very precarious position. Ben noted this result appreciatively. 

"Uh, I had to go to the bathroom." It was the first thing that Ray could think of and sounded pretty weak to him. 

"Like that? I hope none of the neighbours saw you." Ben was taking a perverse pleasure in Ray's obvious discomfort. 

"Nah. Don't worry about that Benny." Ray was still hesitating. 

"Aren't you coming back to bed?" Ben's voice was all innocence. A silly grin spread across Ray's face. 

"Do you want me to?" 

"Why don't you come over and find out?" 

Ray came over to the bed and leaned over, supporting himself on one arm, his face a tantalising few inches above Ben's. He was still holding the sheet up with one hand. A brief, one-sided struggle ensued for possession of the sheet but Ray wasn't putting much effort into it. Ben flung the sheet over the far side of the bed with one hand and pulled Ray down across his body with the other. Ray grabbed at him and rolled over so they were lying side by side. It was like wrestling with an octopus. Ray seemed to have more than his fair share of hands, all of then intent on doing some very intimate things. Finally Ben subdued him, holding his hands down out of harms way. They were both breathless with laughter. 

Ben looked at Ray speculatively... the T-shirt, his own, was way too large for Ray. He looked like a kid wearing hand-me-downs, that was kind of cute, Ben thought. It had also rucked up during the struggle, showing a generous amount of tanned thigh and a hint of other things. Ben moved both Ray's wrists to a one-handed grip. He tried to leer at Ray but failed ludicrously, much to his lover's amusement, and laid his hand suggestively on the very top of Ray's thigh, his fingers disappearing under the T-shirt. Ray gasped. 

"Benny! I'm shocked! Is this what they taught you in Mountie school? I thought it was all about helping old ladies across the road and opening doors for people!" 

"Well, you know we Mounties always get our man Ray." 

"I thought your motto was Maintain the... um... Well maintain something anyway." 

"It's Maintenant le Droit, Ray, which means Maintain the Right. And you'll notice that I am using my right hand." 

Ben's right hand was completely under the T-shirt now, and Ray was having difficulty noticing anything except how good it felt. There was only one way he could shut the Mountie up and he took it. He pulled his hands free, lunged up from the bed and fastened his mouth over Ben's, holding Ben's face between his palms. Ben continued to talk, but his voice was too muffled to be understood and that suited Ray perfectly. 

Only lack of oxygen induced them to part. Ben slid the T-shirt up above Ray's hips with his left hand. His right hand was still occupied. He looked at the paler stripe of skin around Ray's hips and amused himself by trying to picture what Ray wore when he was sunbathing. It wasn't easy to imagine anything that small. He bent down to kiss the pale olive skin just above the line of the pubic hair. It tasted faintly of his own semen mingled with Ray's and he licked the spot with a broad languorous swipe of his tongue, sending a shudder through Ray's slender body. 

Ben smiled and slid his hand under Ray's arched back, stroking along his spine. It felt so good, he used both hands to roll Ray over onto his stomach and straddled his thighs. He slid the T-shirt up as far as it would go. The lovely curve of Ray's back drew his eyes downward to the smooth swell of his buttocks. Like two peaches in a dish, he thought, good enough to eat. He nibbled experimentally. 

"What are you doing?" 

He sat back. "Don't you like it? I'm sorry Ray." 

"Sure I like it, you just surprised the hell out of me... aren't you going to do it again?" 

Ben returned obediently to his task. Soon Ray was giggling helplessly. Then Ben got infected too. He fell forward along Ray's body, not entirely by accident. Ray's giggles soon subsided at the feel of Ben's weight pressing against him. He could feel Ben's cock nestled in the cleft of his buttocks. He groaned aloud with pleasure and wriggled his hips, pushing his butt up against Ben's groin. Ben gasped and slid his hands between Ray's thighs, parting them so that his cock slipped down between them, then rose to push against his balls. That was even better, for both of them. 

"Benny?" 

"Yes, Ray?" 

"Do you want to?" 

Want to what, Ray?" 

"You know." 

He sat up and looked down at Ray. His head was pushed so far into the pillow that the only skin Ben could see was the nape of his neck. He badly wanted to nibble that too. "I think I do, Ray." 

"Jeez Benny, does that mean you want to or just that you know?" Ray was starting to sound annoyed. 

"Both, Ray." 

"Thank God!" came the muffled wail. 

Ben reached for the oil they'd used earlier for massage. He poured a little into his hand, allowing it to warm, then dribbled it into the cleft, sliding his fingers in after. It was easy, they seemed to know exactly where to go without him having to think about it. One cautious finger slid a little deeper and Ray moaned softly, encouraging him. A second finger joined the first and they slid a little deeper. 

"Oh God, Benny, I want you so bad." 

He picked up the bottle of oil and, one-handed, squirted some of the contents over his cock, then let it fall to the floor. He rubbed it over his cock, reveling in the slippery sensation for a moment. He leaned forward, pressing his cock against the place where his fingers had been just a second earlier. Ray pushed up against him eagerly and he slid inside. It was like nothing he had ever experienced or imagined, this hot, tight, welcoming place inside his lover's body. He echoed Ray's cry of pleasure. 

Ben stretched himself along Ray's body, the intensity of this new pleasure hadn't made him forget that luscious neck. They shifted a little, accommodating themselves to the new position, and he reached his goal... For a while there was no sound but their breathing and the occasional soft moan, then Ben increased the tempo of his thrusts a little, shifting the angle, going ever so slightly deeper. 

Ray was balanced on a knife edge of exquisite pleasure, rocking back against Ben's thrusts; he clenched his buttocks, squeezing as hard as he could, hearing a shaken gasp above him. Ray grinned wickedly. Benny was thrusting in earnest now, not being so careful, losing himself in the pleasure. Ray was pleased with himself, Benny had been making love to him all afternoon as though he was made of glass. This was much better. When he felt Benny begin to falter, he increased the pressure again, it wouldn't take much to tip them both over... It didn't. 

* 

"Ray, what did Elaine say?" 

"WHAT?!" 

"There's no need to shout, Ray. The virus hasn't affected my hearing at all." 

"How did you know she'd been here?" 

"It was obvious, Ray." 

A long, irritated pause. 

"Oh, all right... Tell me... I know you're dying to show off one of those weird Mountie abilities." 

"Not if you're going to be like that about it." 

"Oh come on, Benny, you know you want to..." 

Silence. 

"Benny..." 

"Well, only if you insist." 

"Pleeeese, Benny." 

"It's simple, Ray. The files you were working on this morning were in blue folders. The files on the table now are in grey folders. Simple." 

"You mean you notice things like that? Even when you're sick?" 

"Well, I'm not that sick." 

A mutter. It sounded something like - "You might be soon." 

"You haven't answered my question, Ray." 

"Huh?" 

"What did Elaine say?" 

"She said she knows a photographer who'd just love to take some pictures of you. She thinks you have great... assets." 

"Ray, she did not!" 

"Sure she did. And you know something? She's right too." 

 


End file.
